Air Manipulation
The user can control and manipulate air molecules. Also Called * Anemokinesis * Aerokinesis * Airbending * Aeromancy * Aerogensis * Wind Manipulation * Wind Control * Air Control * Wind Release/Fūton * The Windy Thing Capability The user psychically directs air molecules. Can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Applications * Can create tornadoes, vertical drafts, microbursts and other devastating forms of wind storms. Naturally can also create any less extreme air/wind movement. ** Draw power from natural disasters such as whirlwinds, tornadoes, or typhoons. * Air Energy Manipulation * Air Solidification Density Manipulation and Pressure Control controlling air molecules. ** Elemental Constructs of solidified air, including weapons, walls, or allies/servants. * Atmospheric Adaptation. * Various forms of traveling: ** Air Walking ** Gliding ** Flight ** Jet Propulsion ** Levitation * Telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. * Can manipulate oxygen, nitrogen and other air-based elements and compounds. ** Create a fireproof shield by being surrounded in Carbon Dioxide Techniques * Air Mimicry * Can repel projectiles by controlling air vectors * Cyclone Spinning spin in a tornado-like manner. * Electric Manipulation by manipulating atoms in the air to make necessary ions in order to produce electricity. * Enhanced Breath exhale/inhale with super-human strength. ** Enhanced Lung Capacity * Enhanced Speed by Augmenting the force of Thrust to reduce Drag. * Illusion Manipulation by manipulating air molecules through endomorphism in order to produce any kind of image of their choice. * Plasma Manipulation by compressing the air. * Razor Wind strong enough to slash/puncture solid rock. * Sound Absorption by keeping air still. Associations * Anaerobic Respiration * May expand to full Elemental Manipulation. * Because sound travels through air, it is possible to develop Sound Manipulation Limitations * Ineffective in a vacuum: atmosphere must be present. Variations in air-pressure may complicate things for beginners. * Can’t control air temperature. * Hardly any affect on the element of earth. Known Users Gallery Wind Dancer (Marvel).jpg|Wind Dancer (Marvel) Air_Swipe.png|Aang (Last AirBender) performing Air Swipe. 20283645.jpg|Storm (Marve''l) RedTornado-1.jpg|Red Tornado (''DC) Bloom_1.png|Bloom (Winx club) Terraspin_1.png|Terraspin (Ben 10) Aerial.jpg|Ren Akatsuki (Fairy Tail) fuuko kirisawa.jpg|Fuuko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) Fuuko's primary madogu is Fūjin, a gauntlet-like madōgu that gives its user the ability to manipulate the element of wind and utilize it in battles. File:Kongu_Air.png|Kongu (BIONICLE) summons a strong wind. File:TLR_Jungle_Shield_In_Use.png|Gresh (BIONICLE) using his Jungle Shield to channel his air powers. File:Kouji Air.JPG|Kouji (Code: Breaker) can manipulate air. File:Accelerator_Plasma.jpg|Accelerator (Toaru Majutsu no Index) can manipulate the vectors of air, and by taking it a step further, he can compress it into plasma. File:Kaze no Kizu.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) creating massive wind blades. Yura_Takumi.jpg|Yura Takumi (Alive: The Final Evolution) can manipulate air into explosive air bubbles. Morio_Kenichirou.jpg|Morio Kenichirou (Alive: The Final Evolution) can manipulate air into slicing wind. Leon_Elliott_Wind.jpg|Leon Elliott (Black Cat) can manipulate the air. JR.jpg|Joshua Rauje can manipulate air in a variety of different ways.|link=Wing Manifestation Sky High Spirit Bomb.gif|Sky High makes a powerful blast from the forces of wind Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power